Craving
by Annabelle Crane
Summary: Fred is at it again, what has she done now?


TITLE: Craving  
AUTHOR: as told to Annabelle by EFM  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. I just like to write. Don't sue, please!  
SUMMARY: Fred is at it again, what has she done now?  
DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.Net, Hello World: Fan Fiction Is Fun, anyone else please ask first  
RATING: PG-13  
WARNING: Try multiplying the evilness factor of Sane Insanity by 5 and maybe... Nope sorry this story would still be more evil. I am telling you this Evil Fred Muse, otherwise known as EFM is really EVIL!  
THANK YOUS: To MeriBeth and Candace for being the beta people, and for telling me that I didn't get this done soon MB would send EWM after me.  
  
SERIES: Second story of the Cadebamini series, the first being Blood.  
  
AND CADEBAMINI MEANS: For those of you asking cadebamini the plural "you" form in the past passive voice of the Latin verb cadere, so it roughly means: they all that are fallen or they all are fallen.  
  
FEEDBACK: Lots of it please! Send to annabelle_felicity@hotmail.com, but no flames please, you have been warned many times that this is written by the Evil Fred Muse, she is not a sane person, and she tends to take over.  
  
EFM SPEAKS OUT: What is true evil? Well I am but that is not the point. No flames or it will only get worse.  
  
Craving  
by Annabelle  
  
The hunger inside me was growing with each passing minute. Sure, I could have fed on any man that we passed on the way to Wesley's apartment but I didn't want to. I knew that only his blood would satisfy me and I was not about to settle for anything less. If my body could burn it would from my desire for him, to was pure and like nothing I had felt before. Some would say that vampires aren't suppose to feel these kind of emotions but that's not true, the only emotions we don't feel are guilt and sorrow, those things that hold the human race back in general, they mean nothing to us. We take what we need, what we want, and sometimes just things for sport, and we don't think about twice about it because we are superior to humans, we are above them. This dominance over the mortal race was only one of the things that I wanted to share with Wesley, there were so many others, and now I could.   
  
I chuckled as Sasha and I stood in front of his door, she knew what to do because of our link of sire and child, but she also knew that soon those names would not matter for the simple reason that the whole power scheme of our "family" was about to change, but she was as ready for it as I was, I could fee her need for change course through me and intensified my own want. The vampires were dying, and we all knew the reason, none of us had been able to destroy the Slayer, which was why Sasha had turned me instead of just backing out on our deal, which she could have. She could have just kept feeding until I had died, but she saw my mind while she drank and learned of the plan that I had for all of us and she knew that it was the only way that we would once again be able to take our rightful place in the world.  
  
There was no fear in her eyes, we don't know fear, but there was uncertainty, after all we were about to change the structure of vampire society forever, a structure that had been in place since the beginning of time, which was why it needed to be changed. I smiled at her and started to knock weakly on Wesley's door. Sasha wrapped her hands around my throat and I started to let slow tears roll down my face. No one was coming yet though so I knocked again and this time I whimpered.  
  
"Wesley," my voice sounded terrified and sob-filled. "Wesley, please help me!"  
  
The sound of him stumbling to the door made Sasha tighten her grasp around my neck, I didn't mind, who need air? Then he spoke in a sleepy voice. "Fred," he mumbled from the other side. "Fred what are you doing here."  
  
Sasha let out a wicked laugh. "Invite us both in or your little girl friend gets her neck snapped."  
  
Wesley opened the door in a flash and just stared at both of us. "Please Wesley," I pleaded with him. "Invite us in. I don't wanna die."  
  
He stared at both of us in shock. "Yes, I invite you both," he finally managed to choke out the words. "Just leave her be. Please."  
  
"If you say so," Sasha the flung me at Wes and I went straight for his neck.  
  
I latched on and started to feed as if it was my last meal. His blood was so smooth, so rich, it had been worth the wait. He struggled against me, I felt his hands on my body try to push me off him, but it only made me want more. I kept drinking until he blacked out and then I let him fall to the floor. "See how easy that was," I chuckled at Sasha. "And you were worried."  
  
"I should never have doubted you," she replied and started to walk around the apartment. "We aren't going to live hear are we?"  
  
"No," I shook my head. Then I started to rummage around one of the drawers of a near by side table. "But for now it will have to do. Here," I tossed her a rope. "Tie him up. When he wakes up the real fun begins."  
  
Sasha tied him up in a chair and found a blindfold, although I don't even want to know where she got it. While she did that I went into the kitchen and found a glass. I filled it with water and then slit my wrist open some letting the blood fall in. I stirred the water and blood until the were mixed evenly and went back to the living room. "Hmm," I squatted down in front of Wesley and put the glass down. "I think I took to much," I started to run my hands over his body and ripped open his shirt. "Oh well, he will wake up soon enough."  
  
"You are so evil," Sasha smiled at me. "I love it!"  
  
"What did you expect," I moved felt him start to stir under my hands. "Oh," I picked the glass back up. "Looks like Wesley is starting to wake up." I put my hand to his chin and held his face so that he I was making eye contact with it. "Here Wesley, this will help dull the pain." Using my thumb I parted his lips and forced the water and blood mix down his throat.  
  
He started to drink on reflex, not realizing what it was at first. Then he spat the rest out. "What are you doing," he hissed at me.  
  
"Giving you a gift," I ran my fingers over his lips. I sat down on his lap with straddling his body with my own. "Don't you want my gift?" I purred into his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe.  
  
He squirmed under me trying to get me off of him. "Get away from me. You aren't Fred!"  
  
"Hmm, you are right," I held my wrist to him. "But then you aren't Wesley anymore either. You have had my blood, I know you want more." The blood from my wrist dripped onto his lips. "Don't try to be strong Wesley," I whispered to him. "You are going to turn either way. Why not just take what you want?"  
  
I could feel him start to turn, the link that we had grow stronger with his need for blood. He licked his lips and then after another moment of hesitation sunk his teeth into my wrist. "That's it," I sighed. "Drink my love. Become strong."  
  
"Bitch," he spat at me. "I'll hate you forever."  
  
"No you won't," I laughed at him and stroked his cheek. "You will hate me only for the next few minutes. Then when you are turned you will thank me."   
  
I stood up and walked over to Sasha. "Go find him something sweet to eat when he wakes up." She nodded and left.  
  
"Don't worry love," I moved to take off the blindfold. "It will only hurt a little bit."  
  
Wesley glared at me. He was about to say something when he let out a howl. He was turning, the pain coursed through him, his body shook and his breathing became ragged. I know because I felt it, the pain was so much I feel to the floor myself and let out a scream of my own. Tears ran down my face as my stomach tightened from the pain. I clutched my sides and let myself curl into a ball allowing myself to take in his pain. I knew it wasn't normal for something like this to happen. Most sires just block the pain of their child, but I wouldn't. I loved him so much and I wanted to be part of his turning, even if I was still weak from my own. The pain was so strong that it almost made me black out but then it stopped.  
  
"Winifred," Wesley broke loose from his bindings and bent down to touch my face. "Shh, love. It is over now." He helped me up and kissed me deeply.  
  
"Hmm," I sighed against him. "She is bringing you food."  
  
"Yes but for now," he picked me up and laughed. "We will have to find something to do to entertain ourselves won't we?"  
  
"I can think of a few things," I managed to twist my body so that I could kiss his throat.  
  
He chuckled, "So can I love."  
  
***  
  
"You are late," Wesley hissed at Sasha.  
  
"We have been waiting for you," Winifred scolded the older vampire.  
  
Sasha just gave them a look and the singled to the others behind her to bring in the newest victims. "We were having some trouble finding the right guards. But we have all of them."  
  
Winifred walked over to the women and men standing in a row all who had fear in their eyes. "Pathetic," she spat at them. "My last meal had more courage in his little finger than all of you put together."  
  
"Now, now love," Wesley teased her. "Be nice."  
  
She looked back at him. "I will. I don't want to waste my time on this though," she looked at her other children. "Take care of this. Wesley and I have work to do."  
  
Their children gave them a pleased look and started to attack the guards. Wesley and Winifred could hear the screams of the humans echo through out the walls of the mansion they had moved their family to. Of course they had to kill the pervious residents but that didn't matter to them, it was all about take what you want.  
  
Wesley lifted Winifred's hand to his lips and kissed it. "What was that for," Winifred asked him.  
  
"I love to taste you," he gave her a wicked smile.  
  
"Now love, we have work to do remember," she gave him a sly look and then pressed her body up against his. "Maybe later though."  
  
He moaned and lowered his head to her neck. "You know I hate waiting," he kissed the soft skin of her neck and started to move to her lips.  
  
"I know," she gave him a little push. "But if you are good and wait all nice I'll let you get a puppy."  
  
"Hmm," he chuckled. "I always wanted a dog when I was younger."  
  
"Well then," Winifred turned away from him and headed to the door of their home. "We'll just have to go do something about that won't we?"  
  
"That is the best idea I have heard all night Winifred my love," Wesley followed her. "Of course after we take care of Gunn."  
  
"Of course," she chuckled slightly. "This will be quick."  
  
"I don't know how much I like the idea of you going after him," Wesley gave her a dark look as he turned on the car.  
  
Winifred leaned over and kissed him. "Don't be jealous love," she laughed a little. "It is all part of the plan. "Soon everything will be ready for you to turn that Slayer bitch and we will have everything all lined up."  
  
"Angelus will be pleased," he chuckled.  
  
"He doesn't matter," Fred retorted sulking slightly. "The Master could not handle the Slayer, but we will, and they will all bow to us. We will take our rightful place once more instead of having to hide in the shadows. Angelus was stupid and foolish, and he if acts that way again then we will kill him as well, he can die with his slayer bitch."  
  
"You are so hostile my Winifred," Wesley looked at her. He threw the car into park in front of Gunn's apartment. "Did you know that was aphrodisiac?"  
  
"Patience Wesley," she put her hand to his face. "This will all be over very soon."  
  
He leaned into her hand. "Not soon enough," he bent down to nip at her neck causing her to giggle.  
  
After a few moments Winifred pushed him away. "We really must get this over with," she sighed. "Otherwise he will start to wonder."  
  
"It's only been two days," Wesley pouted at her.  
  
"Yes," she nodded. "But he will be angry if he thinks that you are trying to keep him from me."  
  
Wesley tilted his head. "But I am."  
  
Winifred rolled her eyes and moved to get out of the car. "Come lovely," she teased him by leaning over the car door and letting him get a good view of her cleavage. "Oh do you think he will wonder about this dress?"  
  
"Not if I don't let him see it he won't," Wesley growled. Then he got out the car him and went around to stand next to her handing her his coat. "But this on."  
  
"No fun," she sulked a bit but put on the coat.  
  
He chuckled at her. "Who said anything about being fun," he smiled. "Come on then. Let's get this over with. You know I will kill him if he tries to touch you."  
  
She pushed him up against the car and looked up at him. "I love it when you're jealous," she purred at him. "But don't worry," she backed away and started to head for Gunn's apartment. "I would kill him if he tried to touch me." Winifred glanced back at Wesley. "I am only yours."  
  
"And I am solely yours," Wesley reached for her hand and walked with her to the apartment of their newest victim.  
  
***  
  
"I can't stand the waiting," Gunn paced the living room of the mansion. "Why is this taking so long!"  
  
Winifred raised her hand to slap him but stopped. "Just," she hissed. "Just wait!" She turned away and walked over to a bookshelf. "If I knew you were going to be this troublesome I wouldn't have bothered to turn you."  
  
"I'm sorry," Gunn walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist. "Forgive me."  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing," she spun around and pushed him to the floor. "I am not your play thing. Don't touch me!" Winifred kicked his head and walked away. "So stupid," she muttered. "Why is everyone around me so stupid?"  
  
"Mistress," a young vampire came running into the living room. "They are coming."  
  
"Good," she said. "Bring them in here." She turned to Gunn. "Hide over there in the corner. I don't want her to see you until it is too late."  
  
Gunn complied with her wishes while a group of her other children dragged a woman into the room. It was clear that they had had a struggle with her but she had been bitten, which would make the next part very easy.  
  
"Fred," Cordelia whimpered to the older woman. "Help me please!"  
  
Winifred chuckled and then slapped Cordelia with the back of her hand, which had a large jeweled ring on it with sharp metal spikes as the setting. The ring left behind a trail of blood on Cordelia's face that slowly dripped to her neck. Fred ran her finger over the blood and then tasted it. "Now why I am not surprised that your blood is the furthest thing from pure that I have every tasted," she chuckled. "Could it be that you slept with every boy that was from your high school? Or maybe it is just the male population of Los Angeles that I taste, hmm?"  
  
"Why are you doing this," Cordelia struggled against the vampires that held her.  
  
"Why, why, why," Winifred imitated in a high-pitched whiney sounding voice. "I'll tell you why," she spoke in a mean voice. "Because you are going to bring forth Angelus, slut."  
  
"I'll never," Cordelia tried to reach for Winifred but was pushed to the floor by her captures."  
  
Winifred laughed, "You won't have a choice." Then she started to walk around the room. "Once you are turned you will obey me without question. Of course you will also live forever and have everything that you ever wanted as well, including Angelus."  
  
Cordelia glared at her. "I don't want Angelus," she hissed. "And trust me neither do you, you won't be able to control him."  
  
"Darling," Winifred tossed her a sly smile. "I don't want to control him. I just want him to kill the Slayer."  
  
"He wasn't able to do it before," retorted Cordelia.  
  
"That's because he was being stupid," Winifred snorted. "Trying to do things too slow. This time he will listen to Wesley and me, and he will get it right."  
  
"And just how do you expect me to listen to you," the human spat at her.  
  
Winifred cast a glance to where Gunn was standing and smiled again at Cordelia. "Simple," she replied, and with that Gunn attacked Cordelia and started to suck her dry. "I am going to have you turned." She walked away from them and headed to the front hall. "Come and get me when he is finished," she told her other children. "Or if Wesley returns with Faith, which ever comes first."  
  
The children nodded and she left with an evil smile across her face. "It is nice to have all the puppies in a row," she said to herself. Winifred headed to the bedroom she shared with Wesley and started to come up with a plan to bring forth Angelus. They were going to have to act quickly, before Angel realized what had happened to all of his friends. She chuckled, they would all be friends again soon, only this time they would be more than friends, they would be family. 


End file.
